A Side
by lilbeastindraco
Summary: Im the Alternative and this is how I came to Wammy's Orphanage. Later on some sort of BBXA, and a better summary inside XD.
1. Introduction

A side

Alternative – 1. a choice limited to one of two or more possibilities, as of things, propositions, or courses of action, the selection of which precludes any other possibility 2. A possible or remaining course or choice.

You may know me as A, Alternative, the first of Wammy's being prepared to succeed L if anything were to backfire. But I was also the first to fail, to fall to experience the pressure it takes to be L, the hardship I have to see and deal with and not let my walls fall down. If I was to be L I had to be heartless it seemed, to be anything and everything that I obviously wasn't. Who knew someones life could change so suddenly in a few years time. My real name is Alexander and this is how I became the first Wammy to fall under the reality of the situation at hand: The World.


	2. Chapter 1

So were should I start? Should I tell you of how I got chosen to be A or should I tell you how I became an orphan in the first place. How I lost control of my actions, my life, and myself. One word could have ended it all but I didn't want to let down the man who took me in so I accepted his invitation who's to say if I didn't accept his invitation he wouldn't of just thrown me out on the street.

Quillish Wammy took me in because I was exceptionally smart for my age and had recently lost my parents in a house fire, and he needed people to test on. People said I should be happy because I was one of the few that gotten chosen for his experiment. That if any person like Quillish Wammy were to walk up to you and ask for your assistance your supposed to give it to them, to repay them for all they will do for this world and more. At the time I did exactly this and will pay for it with my life and happiness. This is the story of my demise shall we begin.

I stepped up to the gate and hit the button on the little monitor attached to the brick wall and quietly waited gently removing the snow that had gathered on the top part of my shoes.

"Come in," an automatic voice said to me and I heard a click as the gate opened.

I stepped inside without a word and followed the brick path up to the front door of the building towering over me. The door opened to reveal Quillish Wammy the man who started this all in the first place. He hurried me in to not let any of the cold air to escape and handed me a mug of hot chocolate, like he was expecting me to come here. I muttered thanks as I took a sip and let it scald my tongue and run down my throat not even managing to show an ounce of pain in my features. I managed a smile as I heard some loud chatter coming from the other room and someone yell SHABAM! And I heard something crash to the ground.

"Please follow me" Wammy said to me and ushered me to the living room off from the foyer. Inside this vast living space was a set of boys who seemed to have decided to have a pillow fight and one of those boys was getting up rubbing his butt before sideswiping the guy I supposed hit him in the face with his pillow.

"How's that for a rebound!" the guy shouted and shook his fist in victory.

"Boys how many times do I have to tell you don't mess the house up" Wammy asked them

"Apparently not enough," one with red hair said as he threw his pillow at the guy who just got up.

"G stop" the guy who got up complained as he grabbed the guy around the neck and ruffled his hair up

"Your one to talk H" G said as he kicked H's legs out from underneath him and they fell to the ground on top of each other.

"Will you guys stop all this racket is giving me a headache," said a voice from behind us. I turned to see a guy with a mess of black hair, low-slung jeans and a black top on.

"B no one cares what you think, this isn't just your house it's ours to" H said pushing his brown bangs from his eyes and throwing the pillow he had in his hands at B. B dodged it and walked away without muttering a word but I saw his eyes as he left. They showed danger. Something I didn't want to mess with.

I threw my suitcase down on the bed and pulled out a pair of nightclothes. I went down the hall where Wammy said the bathroom was. I opened the door and was hit with a face full of steam. Someone was already in here. I took the farthest stall from the door going into the heat, letting the steam surround me. I walked in and immediately put my clothes in the cabinet located inside the shower with the towels. I stepped up to the head of the shower and turned it as high as it could go and turned it on, I jumped back being blasted with hot water that was hotter then I expected to come out. I ran my fingers through my hair realizing I forgot shampoo. I realized there was only one thing I could do and it was to go ask the other guy here for some.

I quietly walked out and over to his stall and knocked on it gently. In a matter of seconds it was flung open and B's face was in mine.

"Can I help you" B said to me

"Could I please have some shampoo and soap I didn't bring any," I said to him.

"Do I look like a handout service, I don't just give things away for free." B said to me

"Listen I will give you some of mine when I get some, but please just this once" I asked him

"No," B said and stared at my chest. I forgot I was naked and hid myself as best I could behind the curtain that was up. "Aw is someone shy" B said and grabbed the cross around my neck. "So your one of _them_" B said with disgust in his voice. I didn't understand.

"What do you mean by that," I said to him angry about how he thinks he can just talk to me like that. Like I was nothing compared to him.

"You believe in God" he said to me and turned away "I don't have time for people like you"

"People like me" I said to him "What's your problem" I jumped through the curtain and had him up against the wall.

"Everything, I have a problem with everything your religion speaks about. Its people like you, which makes this world rotten. I'm sick of seeing people like you everywhere." B said to me I looked into his eyes that screamed hate. I paused and in that moment B got the upper hand on me and through me to the ground and jumped on me. "Scared" he whispered in my ear. My breath quickened.

"Say If I were to do something bad to you what do you think would happen hmm Mr. Golden boy?" B said to me clenching his hand tighter around my neck

I gasped for air and tried to kick him but it was no use he was stronger than me. I knew I should have just kept my mouth shut and got out of here instead of asking him.

"Do you think your god would save you" B said to me and squeezed harder on my neck "Because he wouldn't." B said before letting go and taking a towel out of the cabinet and putting it around his waist and walking out. Leaving me in the hot water and steam, alone and my senses alive.

I grabbed the cross around my neck and held on to it. It gave me no warmth or comfort; it was just a necklace. And B was right why would someone save me. I was worthless, being used as an experiment just so I could have a place to live. For once in my life I felt.

Alone.


	3. Chapter 2

I lay in bed awake staring at the clock that read 3:00 Am. I still haven't been able to sleep, with all the tossing and turning, who could. What B had done defiantly scared me; the way B's fingers touched my skin the power radiating from his, you felt like you weren't going to escape like he was the one that had the power to keep you alive or help you die. And it scared me.

A few hours later:

There was knocking at the door. I got up to see who it was quickly grabbing a jacket to hide the marks on my neck before I opened the door. When I slowly opened the door to make sure it wasn't B I saw an old man holding a tray of food for me it was Wammy.

"I could of came down and got it," I said protesting his actions

"No it was fine I delivered breakfast to everyone that is currently here. There isn't enough of you to make a big breakfast and call you down for so were delivering till the rest get here." Wammy told me

"Oh" I said laying the tray down on my bed "how many are coming" I asked

"The rest of the Alphabet" he said and brought up his fingers starting with his thumb he counted "There is 26 coming to live here and the rest are orphans coming in and out as long as they need a place to stay we are open to them. But so far there is you, B, G, H, and another just arrived this morning; her name is K. Oh and if you need anything write it down in a list and bring it to me when you bring your tray to the kitchen." Wammy told me and left shutting the door behind him leaving me on the bed alone with my food.

I slowly lifted the spoon of what looked like chicken noodle soup to my mouth and began to eat taking breaks in between to drink from the soda he brought me and nibble of the roll placed neatly beside the bowl of soup. Once I was finished I left my dishes on the bed and got up and walked over to the desk making a list so I wouldn't have to borrow from B every again.

Once I was done I quickly grabbed my tray and headed out the door putting on a pair of slippers as I went. The halls of the orphanage seemed to go on forever like a labyrinth. I finally got to the main room were I found Wammy and handed him the note and asked kindly for directions to the kitchen were I proceeded to drop off my tray and go back to my room.

Along the way I heard a series of screams down the hall it sounded like G & H so I decided to check it out. I walked into this big room that was lined with what looked like puzzles and board games and containers of toys. Right in front of me was G & H with a twister board out and had what looked like paint all over them.

"Uh if you don't mind me asking what are you two doing," I asked

"We are playing messy twister" G said

"Yeah haven't you ever played before" H asked me

"I'm afraid not," I told them keeping my face down

"Well you can join in if you like" G told me and came over grabbing my hand and pulling me down to the mat but I pulled back.

"No thank you how about you two play and I control the spinner" I told them and gently sat down beside the mat flicking the arrow and making it rapidly go in circles.

"Left hand blue" I told them and that was how it continued as me watching them get all jumbled up and have paint being splattered all over them selves for the rest of the morning. Until we heard a tapping at the door, it was girl she must be K.

"Hi I'm K I just got here a few hours ago and came to see what all the commotion was about." She told us walking over and sitting across from me

"Oh were just playing messy twister, I'm…" G said and started to hold out his hand before H smacked him and handed him the towel that was next to the paint bottles.

"Wipe your hands first gosh you don't want to get paint all over her" H said and they proceeded to wipe their hands off and hold them out to her. She shook them one by one.

"I'm G, this is H and that is A" G said to K pointing to us as he said our aliases.

"Cool" K said "So do any of you know where there might be a library around here. This place is so big there is bound to be one somewhere" K asked us

"No but I can help you look for one" I nicely offered

"Would you because that would be great. This place is so big I'm afraid I might get lost," K said and I got up holding out my hand for her to grab.

"We will see you two later," I told them and we walked out of the room and down the halls of Wammys Orphanage. K walked beside me the whole way talking about diseases caused by certain viruses.

"Yes you see I'm working on the production of a new virus one that would be unstoppable on hopes to use it in the future if ever needed" K told me

"Why would you need a virus don't you think humans go through enough problems with out dealing with worrying about getting sick?" I asked her

"Yes that's true but I'm afraid in the future we might have to deal with overpopulation which is just a health risk as any virus. Conditions will become unsanitary; soon all the forests will be wiped out." K explained to me

"Yes but how about join a group of tree huggers instead of endangering us all here at Wammys. And wouldn't you need a antidote." I told her

"A antidote well I never thought about that. I always thought I would make the disease as easily spreadable as containable." She said

"A virus weapon as you intend to construct isn't a success without a antidote. Because the maker or user will also be infected with the virus he or she created." I said to her

"It seems you are correct but how will I construct both at the same time, I mean say if someone dropped it were screwed then" K said

"Unless you can keep it contained" A said

"What do you mean," K asked

"Build a safe area one were while you are working on it, is always contained but you can see what is going on inside. But make the glass unbreakable so that way there is no possible way the virus could escape by accident." I told her

"That's a good idea I guess I was so caught up in the fact I wanted to construct this virus I didn't really think about all the extra precautions I needed to take to ensure the safety of the ones around me," K said

"Its fine don't worry about It I know what its like to get caught up in a idea and just want to go for it and not worry about the rest of the world." I told her finally as we came around the corner the doorway opened into a library.

"Well here we are," I told her

"Yes it appears so" K said to me and grabbed my hand dragging me inside "What you didn't think you were going to leave me all here alone were you"

"Uh well no but I don't really have anything I would like to read about at the moment," I told her

"What are you talking about there is plenty to read about. There is a whole world out there to learn about so why not start now," K said pointing out the window

"Will you two shut up dammit I'm trying to read here," I heard a voice that I never wanted to hear again speak up over K's enthusiasm about reading, B.

"You just have to ask there is no reason to be so rude," K said to him but I quickly grabbed her arm trying to stop her from saying the rest of the sentence.

"Well I'm not the one screaming about how great the world is, If it is so fucking great why don't you go outside and roll around In the grass hmm instead of staying in here with me" B said to her

"Obviously we are not welcomed," K said grabbing my arm to drag us out of the library to return at a later time but before we could go I felt another hand grab mine wrenching it from hers.

"I have a few things to say to A," B said to K ", He can catch up with you later"

"Why don't you ask him if he wants to stay instead of bossing him around like a jerk" K said

"You know what you are completely right why don't I boss you around instead. So buzz off K so I can have a word with A" B said to her motioning his hands toward the door.

"You know you don't have to…" K started to say but I cut her off

"No I better see what he wants," I told her trying to cover up my fear before I let it get the better of me.

"If your sure" K said

"I'm positive go catch up with G & H and I will meet up with you guys later" I told her

"Ok well if you're sure then I will talk to you later" she said silently leaving

I slowly turned around not wanting to see his face.

"So A how's the bruising," B said lifting the collar of my jacket up slightly to reveal the purple marks

"They're fine. Don't touch me," I told him swatting his hand away from my neck afraid he would grab it again.

"Aww is little A scared" B said making a pouty face at me

"No" I said stuttering

"Liar you were scared the minute you heard my voice" B said to me

"No I wasn't," I protested

"You really shouldn't lie to me, lying is so unattractive" B said shoving me up against the table he was sitting at and gently running his fingers across my bruises. His hands were cold and they felt refreshing to my bruises that were bothered by all the heat the jacket brought to them. He added a littler pressure to them and I started to freak. I tried to squirm out of his grasp but it was no use he had me pushed up against the table.

"Shh its ok I wont hurt you" B said and I shivered his voice right in my ear.

"Let me go please" I said to him looking up into his eyes

"Okay. Its not your time yet anyway" B said and grabbed his book off the desk I barely caught his eyes but they flicked up seeming to look at something above my head.

As soon as he was out of the room my hands quickly came to my neck and gently ran over the bruising, but they stung from the newly added pressure B put on them. And I let out a long breath as I could finally breathe again. B scared me no doubt in that but there must have been something in his past to make him this way. And I was going to find out what it was that changed him to make him want to hurt others. Even if it brought death to me.


	4. Chapter 3

"Hey A" K yelled at me from across the room.

It was suppertime and none of us wanted to bother Wammy about bringing our food to us so we offered to just have dinner in the dinning room. The only issue was I would see B. But it appears he wasn't here yet. I walked over to K, G, and H. I looked into the pot in the middle of the table. The contents in it looked to be more chicken noodle soup.

"Is this all they're going to make?" I said complaining

"Apparently till they get more people here. There isn't a reason to cook anything extravagant because they have a small number of people." K said to me taking a bite of her soup

"But at least one thing is good" G said

"The cooks can actually cook" H said finishing G's sentence

"That is true, the old school I went to had terrible food," I told them

"What school doesn't" K added, "So what did B want?"

"Nothing important he just wanted to see where my dorm was" I told spitting out the lie easily

"Oh he was acting really urgent like it was a life death situation if he didn't ask you right then and there," K said

"I guess he was just in a hurry and didn't want to waste time," I told her looking down at my food hating to lie to any of them and taking a bite.

"So do any of you know what we are exactly here for" K asked us

"No not really something about this L guy" G said

"Yeah we just came because we needed a place to stay" H said

"I mean what else could we do. We didn't want to get separated by adoption and we are going to be on our own in a few years anyway so nobody really would want to adopt a teenager." G said

"So this was basically our only option" H said

"It seems we were all in the same boat then" I told them

"It appears so. My family abused me and when the cops found out and arrested them, I had nowhere else to go. I moved around orphanages then and some tried to adopt me but they found others and adopted them instead. Wammy found me while I was moving orphanages and gave me this chance." K said

"Oh boo hoo," said a voice from behind us but we all could have guessed who it could be

"B what is your problem your such a asshole" K said to him standing up so fast making her chair fall over "Do you even care about others feelings when you talk"

"No, not really." B said giving her a wide smile that creeped me out

"Oh come on there is no reason to be a asshole about anything were all in the same boat here," G said

"In the same boat." B said laughing, "Were far from it" B looked like he was ready to punch G when I stood up from my chair and grabbed his hand

"Enough," I said to B, dropping his hand "Why can't we all just get along. There always has to be that one person that wants to ruin everything"

"Your right it is your fault" B said to me looking above me head as he said it

"My fault! Its yours, I've only known you for two days and your all ready like a enemy to me." I said to him

"Interesting," B said looking into my eyes now "And I really wanted to try to be friends, but I guess I will do what the Golden Boy wants" B said starting to walk away

I looked at him flabbergasted that he would even say those words to me. Like everything was my fault. And something in the back of my mind nagged at me that maybe B was right. I shook my head, reaching to run my fingers across my left wrist. Never again. I can't go back down that road. But something told me that I was wrong. That I was just fighting the inevitable.

"Listen don't let B get to you, I'm pretty sure he treats everyone like that" K said

"That's a exaggeration. I'm pretty sure he only treats me this bad" I told her

"No you should of seen when him and Wammy get into it" G said

"Its terrifying. Neither wants to back down but one must usually" H said

"And you know who always wins" G said

"Wammy," I guessed

"No," H said

"Its B. He is never submissive to anyone or anything," G added

"We saw him drive here! Down the road is two stoplights didn't even stop at them. He ran right through them. Wammy got on to him," H said

"He is going to kill someone," K said

"That is if he hasn't already," G said

"Yeah you never know with people like him. It feels like when he is in a room all hell could break loose any second," H said

The conversation we were having centered on B faded away as we started to talk about our goals in life.

"So A what do you want to do," K asked me

"Uh I don't really know," I told her

"Come on you must want to accomplish something," G said

"Yeah I want to accomplish things. But I really just want to live, and I don't see why I should choose things now if I might possibly regret them later. I just want to be happy for once you know. Who knows what life has in store for us," I told them

"Though that is true maybe our lives are predestined," K said

"I think your wrong." Said a voice from the doorway of the dinning room. It appeared to be a girl who had long white hair.

"Hello who are you" K asked

"I'm C" She said sitting down in the chair next to me, "And, who are you?"

"I'm A . . ."

"I'm G and this is H and that's K" G said interrupting me pointing around the table.

"It's nice to meet you all" C said giving us a smile

"You to" K said

I looked up at the clock behind K it said 9:30.

"Well its late I think I'm going to go to bed" I told them and got up heading towards the door "It was nice meeting you C, Goodnight."

I started to head back to my room going through the twisting corridors and up a flight of stairs only to see B down the hall leaning up against a window looking out into the night. He looked up and our eyes meant. So I took off in a sprint towards my room. I slammed my door locking it and jumping into my bed. The only sound in the room was my heavy breathing as I shut my eyes and tried to get to some sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

As the weeks passed more people started to show up. Some gave you looks, others smiled, and a few didn't even give you a second glance. It was terrifying in a way. All the geniuses they could find to fill up the alphabet and then the extras that just showed up to have a place to stay. It seemed like the alphabet had the upper hand against the normal ones. That they were our toys. Everyone knew they wouldn't be missed if to say one of the geniuses had an experiment to test. They could easily persuade one of them to go into their room with them, and if they ended up going missing nobody would notice. Nobody would make a scene. Not one of them would be missed.

In this building, in the patterns of the floor, in the smirks, in the glares, in the eyes, the touches it all seemed fabricated. Every time something happened it seemed like it was on purpose. Nobody did things here for others it was only there own gain they were looking to achieve. This building showed the true side of human nature. Or maybe this building was human nature. Its walls perfectly fit together to make a secure structure but in the inside a silent chaos was taking over. Everywhere you turned something was happening and you knew you couldn't stop it so you just turn away and leave it. Afraid of being shunned yourself, you just let things happen. For the building blocks to fall into place, and hoping maybe that one would slip, and they would collapse so everyone could see what was really happening.

I was afraid for the day when this orphanage became one only for geniuses and not one for all. That was the day I believed all of us here would truly die.

* * *

~So I've noticed a lot of supportive comments and how great the story is and I just wanted to say THANK YOU! :D it means a lot to me and I love seeing these comments and knowing someone is actually reading the story and enjoying it.

~Also someone asked me about the name Alternative. I did not make this up I'm pretty sure it mentions it in LABB Murder cases (A spin off novel in the Death Note series) Which is the book it mentions A and BB. I have also noticed a theme of the name Alexander I did not notice it being so popular for A's name when I started writing this story.

~ Also if any of you were to want to message me or get in contact with me in anyway go for it I love talking to people and communicating with fans so I would be ecstatic to answer your questions or comments about my works or if you were to want to ask me something go for it!


	6. Chapter 5

I rolled over to try to escape the pounding of the door but it just wouldn't quit.

"HEY A WAKE UP" G screamed through the door

"YEAH YOU DON'T WANT TO BE LATE FOR CLASSES AGAIN" H's voice following his brothers

"Will you two shut up you don't want to wake up this whole section of dorms again now do you" I heard K whisper yell at the boys

Last week they pulled this same stunt only they ran away mid yelling. Later they told me B came out of his room covered in some red substance with a knife in his hand. Both the knife and his hand were covered in it. They thought it was blood so they ran for it. I told them they were being stupid. No one here was stupid enough to show themselves covered in their victim's blood.

If one of us were to kill only the geniuses would catch on, and then ignore it like it never happened. I slowly dragged myself out of bed and to my clothes and got ready for the day. I opened the door to see B walking down the hall ready for today's classes. He looked me in the eye when he passed my door. I noticed how clean he looked. I didn't even see a spot on his white shirt. It made me uncomfortable how pristine he looked. It was unnatural.

I shut my room door throwing my book bag over my shoulder and heading down the hall after B. I noticed our differences then. I looked at how he walked; he was hunched over just a little bit and had his hands in his pocket. I walked straight up and usually nonchalantly, with him you immediately noticed his hunch and fast paced walk. He didn't even slow down on a corner. When I finally got to class B was already seated by my seat and prepared for class. Since we were seated by our place in the alphabet I got to sit by him in all my classes. It wasn't all that bad accept his habits. He always had a notebook out drawing in it and flipping through several books at a time copying things down into it. He would always shut his books the minute I would go for a peek at what he was doing. He didn't even pay attention to the lesson and still got straight A's, I know that for a fact because he always made sure I saw that.

I cursed him, how he was able to do little to no work and still get the same grades as me while I worked my butt off. I laid my books down and sat down in my chair. I didn't look at B because like always he was furiously scribbling in his notebook. The teacher soon walked into our classroom after that and scribbled across the whiteboard 'Wammy's House'.

"We have decided that you should actually know what you are getting into and that is why today we will explain why Wammy's house was built and other things," the teacher said "First off this building used to be only a orphanage until Wammy found someone named L. Many of you should already know who he is and if you don't know well L is a detective. L has always solved the cases he was given no matter how hard. L isn't going to last forever so we are finding successors for him. You have all qualified for the job. For some of you this will be the hardest thing ever and for others this will be the easiest thing in the world." The teacher then turned around and presented it us with a packet of papers.

"I want you to fill these out truthfully and to the best of your ability. This also doubles as a pop quiz so do your best" the teacher said and went and sat at the desk

I filled out my information and started on the quiz. I looked at the first question and I realized I was probably screwed. I knew I was going to fail and as I looked over at B he was already through the first page of the questions and half ways down the second. I cursed him and skipped to the next problem. This was going to be awhile I realized.

2 hours later and finally I had finished. I checked and rechecked over my answers to the point I even doubted my answers on the ones I was positive were right. I went up and turned my pop quiz in and sat back down beside B. B finished an hour earlier. He didn't even look over his answers when he was finished. I looked at him and observed him once again. He looked relaxed but his eyes kept darting around like he was looking for something or someone. When I was about to look away he looked at me. Something made me not turn away. We just stared at each other for a few seconds before his lips pulled into a smirk.

"Its rude to stare" B said to me

"Take your own advice" I said to him and looked straight ahead with my arms folded over my chest

"Someone is cranky" B said still wearing his smirk

"I'm not cranky. But we aren't exactly best friends now are we" I said to him

"True but we never tried to be either" B said to me

"You're a asshole. You also made my first day here hell. Why would I want to be best friends with someone like you?" I said to him laying my head down

"Because you need me to succeed," B said. I looked up at him. I knew he was right. So far from everyone in here he seemed the most intelligent. I needed him and he knew he was right. Whether it was the look in my eye or just him knowing all to well what I had to have to succeed here, he put his hand on mine and began to shake it.

"Friends" B said to me

"Friends but only till I get what I want or you pull more stunts like you did the first night here" I said to him

"Deal" he said and got up leaving me there alone. I needed B to help me to get to the first place spot and stay there.

I don't know what made me make this deal with B. Every bone in my bodt told me not to do this but I was stubborn and I wanted the #1 spot. No matter what. And right now it seemed like a bad idea I would just have to deal with. But only time could tell what would really happen between us. Maybe I've just been miss-judging B all along.

QUESTIONS-

**What inspired you to create a B and A story?**

~ Over the span of the last year I have grown to love _Death Note_ more than any other fandom. I finished the whole series in a small amount of time and then went on to the spin off novels. While I was reading _Death Note: Another Note _I grew to love the characters all over again. But something hit me while I was reading that spinoff novel. Yes that's right THE FEELS! I read that A committed suicide and I just died a little inside. I realized A had a story, and that I wanted to tell it. I also grew to love the ship of A and B. I started scrolling here on and realized there weren't a lot of them to choose from with this pairing or just A in general. So I decided I was going to write one.


	7. Chapter 6

I ran down the hallway holding onto B's hand.

"Slow down," B said to me but not in the slightest trying to stop me though

"No we are going to be late for class," I told him and pulled him faster down the hall

"No we aren't I saw our teacher down the hall. You sped right past him," B said to me

"You're lying to me," I told him cutting a corner

"No I'm not you weren't even paying attention," B told me

I ended up oversleeping because of a late night study session in B's room and we fell asleep on B's bed while studying. Luckily B had some internal clock that told him to wake up. But the problem was he didn't wake me up till he had already gotten ready and went and got breakfast. He said I looked peaceful and he didn't want to disturb me since I was studying hard last night. So he brought back breakfast for us. He got jelly doughnuts. I didn't really like the jelly the cafeteria had in them I thought it was to sweet. So B ended up spooning out all the jelly and then giving me the doughnut to eat.

"There are you happy we are here and still have time to spare," B said to me as we got to the door of the classroom and walked to our seats breathing heavily.

"Yes I'm very happy," I told him sitting in my seat

"A hold still" B said to me as he grabbed my face and with his sleeve gently rubbed it over my mouth

"What are you doing," I tried to say while he scrubbed my mouth and I grabbed his hands trying to pull them back but he was persistent ", Stop."

"A chill out you just have some doughnut crumbs on your mouth I'm getting them off," B said to me

"And you're using your sleeve. That to me is shocking with you being such a clean person and all." I told him as he removed the sleeve from my mouth and then proceeded to roll it up

"If I don't see it then it won't bother me," B said to me

"That doesn't really make sense all you did was cover it up, its still there though," I said to him

"But now I can ignore it for awhile" B said and pulled out his notebook and started taking notes from his chemistry book and the board. I soon followed after I stopped starring at him.

After class B and me walked to the lunchroom to get some food this time B pulling me along.

"Come on they will run out of jelly if we don't hurry," B said to me

"B I'm pretty sure you are the only one who eats the jelly here," I said to him

"No I'm not I've seen others grab just as much packets as I have" B said to me which I'm pretty sure he was exaggerating about since he usually pockets the whole bin.

"Sure . . ." I said dragging it out as we finally entered the cafeteria and slowed down.

"I'm going to go get a table and start studying," I tried to say to him but he was already out of sight among the others

I found a table by one of the many ceiling high windows and sat down throwing my bag down in the chair beside me and laying my head down. All this studying was wearing me out.

"Here," B said to me and lightly nudged me with a plate of food

"I'm not hungry," I said to him shoving the plate towards him

"Liar, you don't think I notice but I do. Your stomach growls in the middle of the night when you sleep in my room, and you're always eyeing food no matter what it is. You gave G a death glare the other day when he was eating a Twix in front of you," B said then shoved the plate in front of me again ", now eat."

"I feel like I'm going to throw up," I told him

"This is because you worry to much. Just calm down I sneaked into the office yesterday your grades are fine" B told me

"What is fine?" I asked him

"All your grades are A's" B said ", now eat"

For a second I thought he was lying to me just to get me to eat but I was so hungry that I didn't question him.

"Thanks" I said eating the breadstick from the plate and unconsciously scratching my left wrist.

I felt something wet. I looked down and realized I had scratched open a cut on my wrist. It was an old cut that I had given myself before I got here, and I always scratched it, which kept it from healing. I wonder if B knew about it. Since he was the only one to see me naked here, and with his eyesight I would have been surprised if he hadn't seen it.

I was startled out of my daze as I felt pressure on my wrist. It was B with several napkins he was applying pressure to stop the blood.

"What are you doing," I said to him as I tried to pull away but B was stronger and held down my wrist keeping me still.

"Helping," he said and looked into my eyes. I winced when he pulled the napkins away.

"Thanks," I told him and pulled my sleeve down over it

"You know I'm always here," B told him but I barely heard him I was trying to block out all the noise

"Yeah" I responded "Its ok its from a long time ago" I said looking off into space

B grabbed my hand and our bags and he dragged me back to his room. He opened the door and pushed me on to the bed throwing the covers over me.

"Here were skipping the rest of the classes today. I will get our work later and all you need to do right now is relax" B said climbing in the bed beside me and pulling out one of his books and started to read it. I was about to fall asleep when I felt something soft on my cheek but I was already slipping in the dark before I realized what just happened.


	8. Chapter 7

I woke up from the light seeping in through the curtains. B wasn't beside me but as I looked around I realized he was at his desk with a human skeleton.

"Is it real," I asked

"No I asked Mrs. Crowell if I could borrow one of her many skeletons that this school buys for her and she said yes," B told me

"Oh why do you have it?" I asked

"On her board she has that we will be having a test over the human anatomy so I decided to get a head start" B said as he placed another sticky note on the body.

I lay back down and touched my cheek maybe I was just imagining what happened yesterday. It seemed he didn't act any different towards me.

"If you are hungry there is a bowl of soup by the table in a thermos. I got it from the kitchen," B said and I looked up to see a black metal container I reached out and grabbed it and took the spoon beside it and quickly unscrewed the lid and dug in.

"If you eat like that at every meal you should be back to full health before you know it. Also take one of these," B threw a bottle of Tylenol at me ", your arm probably has started hurting."

"Thanks," I tried to reply but it came out as incoherent English.

"Oh and I placed your missed work from both today and yesterday in your bag. I thought it was best for you to sleep in and not fret over it." B said and looked at my worried face ", don't worry your fine I already talked to the nurse and got you a pass for today and the one class we missed the other day."

"Ok thank you" I told him and shut my eyes trying to go back to sleep If B responded back I didn't hear it.

For the past few nights after I missed class I've been staying the night in my room. I couldn't afford to be late or to miss any classes due to B thinking I couldn't handle it. I could, I had to this was all I had left I couldn't fail. But for some reason I felt odd. Maybe it was because this wasn't me. I wasn't meant to be the smartest, or the most perfect out of a certain set that was just as able as I was to get those titles. I couldn't fail though; it would mean I let down Watari. But maybe that was how all the other kids felt here.

I walked into class and set down my bag and pulled out my books and realized today was the test day for the human anatomy. I was so going to fail. I laid my head down on the desk and was going over the possibilities of how to at least get Mrs. Crowell to hold off the test for me till tomorrow. But I knew she wasn't going to let that happen. It was on the board all week so there would be no excuses. I did have this class at my old school before I moved here. Even though we only got through the bones and a few organs at least I would know that much. As class started I put away my book that I was looking over so I could at least pass some of the questions I didn't know.

"Ok this test is in parts each part is its own separate packet or page when you are done please staple them or use a paperclip," Mrs. Crowell said as she gave us our tests

I quickly started with the stuff I just studied and then moved on to the stuff I already knew from my old school. I had half the test done with in the first 30 minutes, granted this was stuff I knew I was going to get right but the other half of the test went over veins I barley knew the names of organs that I kept getting confused with each other and don't even get me started on the muscles. I would be lucky if I passed with a C the way this was looking.

As soon as I turned in my test I left the room and went to the bathroom to splash cold water over my face. This was killing me. I never thought I would be the one to stress over small things like this I usually took it easy and still passed with A's but here that seemed impossible.

Maybe I wasn't a genius. I looked up into the mirror and the crack that spilt the mirror also split my face. I saw the old me, and the new me both equally sad but only one was drowning in it. I felt like a failure and that was when I let the tears fall. I used to handle my depression with my parents but nobody was there now. I heard the door open roughly and I pulled back from the sink and cut my arm on the chipped edge. I grabbed my arm and winced at the contact. Through my tears I looked up to see B.

"Are you okay," B said and came over to me taking my arm in his hand to examine it

"Yeah," I told him trying to pull away

"Tell me the truth A," B said to me pulling me into him

"No I'm not and I never will be," I told him looking into his eyes ", And there is nothing you can do about it"

"Watch me your time isn't up yet" B said though I wasn't exactly sure what he was trying to say here I knew he couldn't watch me forever we were both going to slip up one of these days.

"What are you talking about" I said to him trying to get out of his grip "You don't know anything"

"I know enough" B said pushing me up against the counter "I know your heart beat quickens in situations like this, you are at your most peaceful state in my bed beside me, your depression only comes in waves and you can be totally fine one minute and the next it seems like you're ready to throw everything away, you aren't exactly a genius but you don't have to be to make it out there, all your trying to do is impress some old guy who in all honesty just wants your brain and doesn't give a fuck about what this is actually doing to you. Me, you, and everyone else we are paper easily disposable and moldable in their eyes. We can just as easily be replaced I know that's what you are worried about that you will have nowhere to go but stop you are killing yourself. I will always be here for you and they won't get rid of you as long as I'm here. You seem to be forgetting I'm the smartest person they have seen in awhile they said I could rival with L the very thing we are trying to be.

So just relax for once you're only human after all . . ."


	9. Chapter 8

I woke up to beating on my door.

"Hey A open up," B yelled through my door.

The door burst open a few seconds later and quickly shuts with a slam as B strutted towards the bed fast and jumping on it.

"B stop! How did you even get in here that door was locked" I said pointing to it

"I picked it" B said waving the tools he used in front of my face, "Oh and I have this" B said waving a piece of paper, he got out of his back pocket, in front of my face.

"What is it," I asked grabbing it and tore it open

"Well that's your test you had last week you know the one of the anatomy," He said

My face probably contorted into fear this test was worth so much points it was either going to fail me or pass me and I knew I failed it. I took it out and looked at the paper as I turned over on to my back and looked at it. At the top of the paper it said C. I let out a giant breath. I passed. Barely. But I passed. A giant grin spread on my face. I looked over at B to see he had another envelope in his hand.

"What's that," I asked

"Just your grades. I'm contemplating whether I should give them to you or not," B said looking me straight in the eye.

"Hand them over," I told him putting my hand out so he could put them in it

"I don't think I will," B said

"Give them to me"

"No"

"B I'm not playing a game" I said as I threw my test on the ground and jumped on top of him, "give me the grades"

"No way," B said as he stretched his arm out as far as it would go the test at the very end.

I leaned over him trying to get them but my fingers had barley touched the paper before he threw it across the room. I tried to scramble off of him to go get it but as I straightened my back like an animal looking for predators he sat up and grabbed my wrists. He got up on his knees and pushed us down so he was hovering over me. I bucked my hips trying to get him off me and I tried to thrash my body around hoping to throw him off but B was stronger like always.

"A calm down their just grades" I told him whispering in his ear

"Those grades mean a lot and I would like to see them right now B" I told him sternly

I felt a kiss on my cheek and B's voice in my ear.

"You have a few A's, some B's, and a B- in science. You're doing perfectly fine," B whispered to me

"That's not good enough. I need to bring those up," I told him

"Yeah but you don't have to worry about that right now it's the weekend lets just enjoy the short break," B said to me as he laid himself down on me nestling his head into the crook of my neck.

"Do you think this will every change," I said to no one in particular

"Yes but we can always worry about that when that time comes" B said to me kissing my neck

"Is it selfish that I want time to stop so this won't have to end," I said

"Time is selfish. And saying that only makes the ending hurt worse. All things end A and you can't do anything about it." B said to me

Time was selfish and ours though just beginning was ending just as fast.


	10. Chapter 9

Me and B were sitting in the cafeteria at lunch when I felt someone's eyes pierce the back of my head and I looked around to see a boy with black hair and I made eye contact to see dark grey orbs in my gaze.

"That's V his name is supposed to stand for 'versatile'," B said

"Who is he," I asked turning back to B

"All I know is his name and that this," B said before slamming a giant folder down on the table ", is his file"

I grabbed B's shirt and pulled him closer "How did you get this" I said through my teeth

"Whoa calm down A there will be enough time for that later" B said to me giving me a smirk before I let go ", I heard we got a new student and don't you think it's kinda weird we got one of the letters mid year instead of at the beginning when most of us showed up"

"So he was late what's wrong with that" I said

"Nothing except he is a convicted stalker and has stabbed several people so honestly I would be pretty fucking concerned If I were you because he seems to have his eyes set on you" B said to me quite roughly looking into my eyes and then above my head before quickly averting his eyes to V.

The bell rang and we got up to stand when V passed us and bumped into B but B stood rock hard and grabbed V by the shirt and whispered something in his ear before he let go and V stalked off.

"What was that about are you trying to make your self a target also," I said looking into his eyes

"I already am. If anything were to happen to you it would shatter me," B said to me cupping my face in his long fingers.

"Nothing is going to happen to me" I told him pulling my face from his fingers and grabbing the folder and gathering my bag "Not while I have you around"

"I won't always be there and you know it," he said to me "And as long as V is here he is a threat to everyone"

"Maybe it was a mistake you know people get these things all the time and most of them misunderstood encounters," I told him to stop his worrying before he grabbed his bag and put his arm on my shoulder

"He wasn't a mistake, his file details every encounter. I'm just wondering what he is doing here," B said but I looked up at him and it seemed he was keeping something from me but I decided not to push it.

"You'll figure it out," I told him planting a kiss to his cheek as he dropped me off to my science class. I walked down and sat in my seat and realized the one next to me was empty but Max always beat me here. Max had been one of the orphans Wammy took in and nobody really talked to him mainly because he didn't talk much.

"Class today I would like to introduce a new student," said Mrs. Crowell and in walked V. "You can take a seat where ever you like V"

Immediately V's eyes dragged over the empty chairs before he walked over to me and sat down in Max's seat.

"Copy these notes down on the organs of the human body" Mrs. Crowell said

At the end of class as we were leaving I let V get up and walk away first and when I looked over at his seat I saw a pair of glasses but they weren't just a pair of glasses they were Max's glasses. The poor kid couldn't see anything without them and I picked them up inspecting them when I noticed a tiny red spot on the lens. I looked up to see V at the door smirking at me before stalking off with a smile on his face.


End file.
